There's a New Mew in Town!
by asianchick8373
Summary: Just like the title says, there's a new mew in town, Mew Melanie! and along with a new mew, there is a new enemy. My first TMM fanfic! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Winning or Losing?

There's a new mew in town! More evil in town! Someone who steals school supplies? Hmm… I wonder what his. He has super powers though. For all those Ben hatters out there…especially for those who hate a certain Ben Richman. Specially dedicated for my friend Melanie who hates that the certain Ben Richman and my friend Christine from whom was stolen from the same certain Ben Richman.

Who's This?

Ichigo was finally having a normal day……for once. Meaning no Kish. When her cell phone suddenly started ringing in her and Masaya's song.

"Uh! I've got to change that stupid ring tone one of these days," she said, "Hello?…yeah…uh huh…ok…sure…I'll be right there."

Ichigo ran with all her might to Café Mew Mew where all the others were waiting for her already.

"What's up?"

Ryou, the manager of Café Mew Mew and the one in charge of the Mew Mew project (and in making Ichigo's life miserable) said, "There's someone attacking in downtown Tokyo. They're using unknown forces right now. Hurry!"

With that, all five girls (Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro I know that there's Berry, but she's not in this fanfic.) ran to downtown. They immediately saw this huge flying spaceship and people screaming and running in all different directions.

"Hahahaha! I am the all mighty Ben Richman! And there is no one to stop me!" the so-called Ben Richman exclaimed.

"Uh, what he said," followed what seemed to be Ben's henchmen.

"Seriously Juan, one day, we're going to have to work on your comebacks. That means you too, Chinmay and Wesley," Ben shot back to his henchmen, " now back to taking over the world! Mua Hahahaha!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphose!"

"Ribbon Stra – "

"Ribbon Melanie Banana Pound!"

A huge wooden hammer appeared and a banana just as huge acted as a boomerang and was flung toward the group of four men. The strange girl was wearing a white tank top with brown stripes, a skirt that was brown along with white tights. There was a monkey tail where Ichigo's tail would be and two monkey ears at the top of her head. (I know it's not much, but use your imagination people!) She looked like she new what she was doing and had been doing it for as long as Ichigo and the group.

The attack was strong and the enemy flew away. Lots of whoas, and who is she, and is she a mew mew started to arise. Ichigo, Mint, lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro flew over to the girl and interrogated her.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

'When did you start having these powers?" (That actually wasn't all of the girls interrogating her. Actually, only one…Ichigo)

"Is she going to be a mew mew?" (Pudding asking her friends)

"Shouldn't we bring her to Ryou and Keiichirou to see what happened?" Lettuce finally spoke up.

"Oh yeah!" Mint said.

"Lets go" all five (make sure you saw that it was 5, not 4) girls exclaimed."

When all five girls reached Café Mew Mew, they rushed in and brought the girl to Ryou.

"What's you name, age and grade? When did you start having these powers?" Keiichirou ask politely unlike Ichigo back then.

"My name is Melanie Leng and I'm 11 years old right now. I'm in the 7th grade. I used my powers the first time when I attacked the Ben guy person thing…y. what happened to me exactly?"

"Well, Ryou explained, "You've seemed to have combined with the DNA of an extinct flying white monkey."

"So I'm a Mew Mew? YES! MyfriendsShanaandLesleyarealwaysreadingbooksaboutyou (breath) andhowitwouldbesocooliftheybecameMew Mew (breath) andtheyarealwayswritingthesestoriesonthiswebsite (breath) (breathThey'reactuallyprettyinterestingthoughandI'mtalkingtoofastaren'tI? (breath) Wow that was a run on sentence."

"Whoa! She's even more energetic than me! And you know how energetic I can get," Pudding exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, who's this, aren't you gonna introduce us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Darn Those Annoying Paparazzi!!**

**Sorry!! This took such a long time to update, but I am a very busy girl…and also a very lazy one too. I'll probably only update once in a while when my friends are pestering and bugging me about it. So don't get too hopeful.**

RECALL:

"So I'm a Mew Mew? YES! MyfriendsShanaandLesleyarealwaysreadingbooksaboutyou (breath) andhowitwouldbesocooliftheybecameMew Mew (breath) andtheyarealwayswritingthesestoriesonthiswebsite (breath) They'reactuallyprettyinterestingthoughandI'mtalkingtoofastaren'tI? (breath) Wow that was a run on sentence."

"Whoa! She's even more energetic than me! And you know how energetic I can get," Pudding exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, who's this, aren't you gonna introduce us?"

STORY:

All heads turned to meet the newest member of the huddle. Apparently it was a 10 year old girl, holding a very, Very, VERY large camera

"FREEZE!! Oh yes! Great pose, perfect picture, nobody move," the girl exclaimed.

Ryou made the tiniest of tiniest gestures about to yell at the girl for being here. "I SAID DON"T MOVE!!!! Oh, better." Even Ryou and Ichigo were scared of the little girl. (HEY! Who you calling' small?)

Faint sounds of the camera clicking could be heard when the group of eight was desperately trying not to move, not wanting to anger the crazy girl obsessed with cameras any further.

"Evil mutant robots that do my bidding of a certain doom of make-up come forth!!!" 5 robots came forth. Imagine them like a regular robot thingy, but without the legs, so they levitate up and down in the air. "I think formal introductions should be made now. Allow me to introduce myself. I…am Shana, mistress of cameras, obsessed fan of the Mews, and owner of these wonderful creations…that I created and designed myself, with emotions chips I might add. Now these breathtaking creatures are my very best friends, designed when I was 4, they have been so ever loyal to me. So step up Rika, Mizuki, Kari, Takeshi, and Takeru. They will be your make-up artist, adding tidbits of blush or cover-up every now and then, so you can just ignore them."

With that, the robots frowned a little, Takeshi even growled at Shana. Pudding tried to stifle back a giggle. Shana saw it, and with lightning speed captured the moment.

"PERFECT!!! Just the thing to add to the collection of Pudding." Everyone just stared at her, like she was crazy…(and she is)…and a maniac.

And before anyone could say anything, Shana fled off, leaving only a trail of flying dust in the air

Everybody just stood there, speechless.

**Ooooo!!! New crazy character in sight**


End file.
